


The Flower That Bloomed in Adversity

by XiaoLalie



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoLalie/pseuds/XiaoLalie
Summary: Fearful that his ailing mother will be drafted into the Imperial military, Mulan takes her spot - though, as a boy living under a matriarchal regime, he is technically unqualified to serve. He has to impersonate a woman in order to survive, but luckily he makes some friends along the way.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

It was a hot, quiet night. Not even a breeze stirred the summer air to give the soldiers, even if only for a moment, respite from the dry air on the fortresses where they stood stoically on watch.

It was so quiet that the guard heard the stone before she felt it. She was too slow to dodge it however, and it hit her on her temple. She grabbed the wall and peered into the dark of night. It was quiet for another moment, and then the hooks came.

One after the other they whistled through the air, only to clang against the stone walls, dragging along until finding purchase in the uneven layers. 

The soldier turned and ran, back towards an unlit, giant signal fire. "We're under attack!" She cried. "Light the signal!"

The door in front of her, which led into the fortress, burst open. A gang of scraggly dressed women stood before the soldier. They cried out and attacked, but the soldier dodged them, and climbed a ladder which hung off to the side. She grabbed a flaming torch and tossed it onto the neatly stacked pire of the signal fire.

A tall, broad woman climbed the ladder and stood in front of the soldier. The soldier stared back fiercely. "Now all of the Imperial Lands knows you're here."

The woman took hold of an Imperial Flag that hung limp in the absence of wind, and then dropped it into the signal fire. She gave a menacing smile. "Perfect."

 

***

The wind howled; it tore at the manes of three galloping horses, grabbed at their riders' cloaks. Three women came riding up to the Imperial Palace, bent low over their steeds. Hooves clopped against cobblestones as they flew past stalls, the streets empty this late at night. 

As the palace neared the women pulled their horses to a stop. The leading woman leapt off her horse before the mare could come to a full stop, and took off running.

The Imperial Palace loomed above the armoured woman, a strong yet beautiful building that portrayed strictness and safety. The woman wore a dark expression; her thick eyebrows were drawn together and her lips pierced.

She easily shoved her way past the sleepy door guards and marched into the throne room, followed by her two soldiers. On the opposite side of the room, the Empress had just taken a seat on her red, flower engraved throne. She was dressed in a silk night shirt and loose pants, and beside her stood a frail looking woman whose arms were overflowing with parchments.

The Empress, a tall, graceful woman with white hair that reached her slim waist, looked up as General Larson came rushing forward. General Larson fell to one knee in front of the Empress, followed by her two soldiers.

"Your Majesty." General Larson said as she stood. "The Hunters have crossed our Northern boarder."

"Impossible!" Cried the scribe in a high pitched nasal voice that made General Larson flinch. "No one can get past our fortresses!"

She was silenced by the Empress, who held up a slim fingered hand. 

General Larson shuffled her feet impatiently. "Yvette Slater is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately."

The Empress stood. "No! Send your troops to protect my people." She turned to the scribe. "Chanel!"

Chanel immediately did a low bow. "Yes, your Highness."

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible." The Empress turned back to General Larson, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," she said wearily, "but I believe my troops can stop her."

The Empress shook her head. "I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one woman may be the difference between victory and defeat."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've created some new characters for this story, because I think they'll add depth and more understanding. 
> 
> Also, all the names have been changed except for Mulan. I'm not Chinese and think it's better I stick with names I know, and it would just read a bit weird I think.

It was early morning on the Farrier farm. Farm hands were hard at work, tending to animals and caring for the land.

The Farrier house was the biggest in the village, and it stood at the edge of town, overviewing the great lake of Fa Village. 

The house even had an impressive wall, and gardens, which saddened many young men who wished to see the garden and it's beautiful cherry blossom trees. 

Inside the house, in a large bedroom, sat a young man. He was Mulan Farrier, only son to Zoë and Liam Farrier. He'd over heard enough conversations to know the people often pitied his mother; poor Zoë Farrier, a war hero, left only with a son and no daughter to uphold her honour.

That was why today was such an important day for Mulan. Today he, along with the rest of the young men his age, would see the Matchmaker. If he did well, his mother's honour would be saved, as he would be wed to a strong and successful woman. 

Light came in through a big, circular window. Mulan sat on his bed, bare chested, an untouched bowl of rice in front of him. He was busy reading the crib notes on his forearm. "Quiet and demure..." he recited. "Graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised..." he quickly picked up his ink dipped paintbrush and made another mark on his arm. "Punctual!"

Suddenly, a dirty faced girl appeared in Mulan's window. "Aiee!" Mulan cried, nearly smearing himself with the ink. "Sandra, don't do that!" He hastily put the brush down and covered himself with his sheets.

Sandra giggled and wrinkled her freckled nose. She was a whole shade darker than Mulan, and her hair was short and rugged. She always had dirt beneath her fingernails and her body was lean and muscular.

All this made it evident she worked outside, in conditions harsher than Mulan was used to. Mulan was pale and thin, things the son of a rich woman is supposed to be. His dark hair was long and straight, often falling like curtains to obscure his delicate features.

Sandra propped her chin up in her hands and gave Mulan a big smile. "You know, your mother's been in the temple praying for almost an hour now. She must be worried about something. What did you do this time?"

Mulan's eyes widened. "Oh no!" He slid off his bed and started looking for his gown. "I'm meeting the matchmaker today." He hurriedly pulled on his light green cotton gown. "My father must already be in town!" 

Sandra's tone soured. "That's today? Well, good luck I guess. I have work to do."

Mulan turned to ask her when she's ever gone willingly to do her work but Sandra had already gone.

He shook his head and hurried down the hall to the kitchen, where he nearly tripped over a dog that was sleeping in the kitchen doorway. "Little Sister!" Mulan scolded. "Stop sleeping in doorways."

The dog started barking excitedly, and stole one of Mulan's slippers, which had been drying in front of the fire place. "Stop!" Mulan cried but Little Sister ignored him. The dog raced off and Mulan was left to chase her wearing only one shoe.

The temple wasn't far from the house. Round stones led the way through a herb and vegetable garden, which was currently still wet after being watered this morning. Little Sister bounded through the mud and onto the white marble floor of the temple, getting muddy footprints all around Zoë Farrier who was deep in prayer on her knees.

"Honorable Ancestors...please help Mulan impress the Matchmaker today." Zoë prayed as Little Sister drooled all over her knees. "Please, please help him."

Mulan rushed in after Little Sister, holding a cup and a teapot. He slipped on the mud but was caught by Zoë, who was holding herself up with a crutch.

"Mother, I brought you some...Whoops!" The cup slipped through Mulan's fingers as Little Sister jumped up against him. Mulan shoo'd the dog away.

Zoë gave Mulan a stern look. "Mulan - "

"I brought a spare!" Mulan interrupted, pulling a cup out from the pocket inside his gown.

"Mulan - "

Mulan started pouring the tea into the new cup. "Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning...

"Mulan - "

"...and three at night."

"Mulan." Zoë said sternly. She was a proud, broad shouldered woman. Her greying dark hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and she relied heavy on her crutch after a war accident. "You should already be in town. We're counting on you to - "

Mulan sighed. "Uphold the family honour. Don't worry, Mother. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" 

He turned and ran from the temple, still missing a shoe. Zoë watched him go, worry etched on her face.

"Hurry!" She called. "I'm going to...pray some more."


End file.
